Relaxation and Tickles
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After running a marathon and doing nothing but chores, Rachel and Sasha are in pain and need of rest. That's where Jocu and Vivo come in.


**Another guestsurprise/newbienovelistRD special! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasha and Rachel huffed and puffed as they ran through the door. They ran a long marathon for a benefit for the children's hospital! It was a great success but their muscles ached.

"That was great!" Rachel smiled.

"I agree! But man my shoulders are beginning to hurt," Sasha groaned. "And my get are heavy as lead..."

"Me too!" Rachel said.

"But it was for a great cause!"

So they decided to ignore it and continue making eggs for Easter since Easter was right around the corner. However, after a few hours of decorating and reading the Easter story, the girls felt even worse.

"My back is hurting even more," Sasha groaned.

"Oh dear," Rachel said softly, now sitting down and resting her back on a nearby chair.

"But we can't let the children or the aliens know; it would ruin the Easter spirit!"

"I know, so we can't say anything."

But meanwhile, Vivo and Jocu were watching them.

"They're not looking too good Jocu," Vivo observed.

"I agree. They're working too hard and pushing themselves too much.

"But they don't think so," Vivo added.

"I know, but we need to pay them a visit, just to see what's happening," Jocu said, now snapping his fingers and the two appeared in front of Rachel and Sasha. The girls were startled at first, but then they smiled.

"Whoa! You guys have a knack for shocking us," Sasha laughed.

"Now don't be afraid you two." Vivo laughed, now coming over and hugging them.

"We weren't scared, just shocked," Rachel giggled.

"Now that we're here; we wanna know what happened! You both are looking like you're not feeling well."

"We just ran a marathon, but we're ok." Sasha grinned, now trying to rub her shoulder in a non-obvious way.

"Looks like your shoulder is hurting you," Vivo said, now rubbing her shoulder.

"No it's fine," Sasha said, but hummed when he rubbed her a bit more.

"You girls need to get some rest," Jocu said, now rubbing Rachel's shoulders.

"No we can't! We still have to get everyone their Easter outfits!" Rachel said. She and Sasha shook away from their strong hands.

"And help to get the church ready!"

"And buy decorations!"

"And clean the mansion!"

"And wash the clothes!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down," Jocu said, now gently covering their mouths with his hands. "Easy, we know you both have a lot to do," He laughed.

"But you both need a rest," Vivo added sweetly.

"Come with us to our castle. Spend the night and you will have plenty of energy to do all of that tomorrow," Jocu smiled.

"But we can't!" Sasha said grimly.

"We have too much work to do." Rachel insisted.

"Sorry but we aren't taking no for an answer," Jocu grinned evilly, now running and pouncing at them.

"AH! JOCU!" Sasha said, barely dodging him.

"No chasing!" Rachel gasped, barely getting away.

"Come back you two!" Vivo said, now running at them too. But when they both jumped at the girls, the two tickle monsters felt headfirst behind the bed. Both looked funny because they were stuck and as they squirmed to get free.

"Are you stuck?" Sasha giggled.

"Not for long; come back here!" Jocu said, now trying to pull himself free but his tail began snaking around the room, searching for Sasha. Once it touched her, it began chasing her!

"J-Jocu stop it!"

"Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I won't get you!" Jocu laughed, now pulling himself more to get free.

"We'll help you," Rachel smiled, now trying to gently pull Vivo's tail.

"Or better yet…we'lll help you!" Vivo laughed, now wrapping his tail around her and Jocu did the same to Sasha as both monsters wiggled themselves free.

"Now that we have you two, let's go," Jocu smiled, now snapping his fingers and they were taken to the castle.

* * *

Before they knew it, Rachel and Sasha were in Tickle castle.

Jocu snapped his fingers. "Knights! Bring our guests to my bedroom! They are in need of rest and relaxation!"

A group of Tickle Knights marched forward. "At your command, sire!" The head knight saluted.

"Jocu! We don't need-"

Rachel couldn't continue as the knights grabbed them and carried them to the bedroom.

"Hey! Let us go!" Rachel demanded.

"Put us down!" Sasha couldn't struggle free since she was so sore.

Jocu opened the doors to his room. "Lay them on my bed."

The knights placed the two girls onto the bed.

Jocu grinned. "My bed shall see that you're comfortable."

"Huh?!" The girls wanted to get up. But upon feeling the bed, they felt...sleepy...

"I...have to get up..." Rachel tried to get up, but the bed's covers pulled her down and slowly rubbed it's fluffy fabric up and down her arms and legs.

"Oh...mmmmm..." Rachel began to smile. "So good..."

The covers did the same to Sasha. Those soft, feathery bristles against her skin, she didn't no want to move an inch. She felt her eyes droop, her body limp. "This bed..." Sasha never felt so relaxed in her life. "It's so...niiiiice..."

"That's because it's magic." Jocu said. "My bed has the power to make humans relaxed and content. Once you lay down, you'll feel like you're in heaven!"

Rachel and Sasha lost all will to resist. They embraced the bed's soothing powers.

"Looks like our guests are settled in." said Jocu. "Let's begin the royal relaxation treatment!"

The knights saluted and moved in. They went their feet and began massaging their sore feet.

"Oh, yeah..." Rachel moaned.

"Wonderful..." Sasha's eyes fluttered. They were in sweet bliss.

While the covers swished it's fabulous fur against the girls, the knights massaged their feet and shoulders.

Rachel and Sasha felt so relaxed. They regret ever denying Jocu's offer.

"I could just lay here forever..." Sasha sighed.

Rachel hummed. "This is paradise..."

"Roll them over, knights."

The knights obeyed and carefully rolled the girls onto their stomachs.

Jocu and Vivo each took out a large blue feather that sparkled with glittering magic.

Jocu went to Rachel, Vivo went to Sasha. They put their feathers on the girls respective backs and slowly brushed them down their backs.

"Ah! Ooh! Oh, that's good!" Rachel moaned.

"So very goooooood...!" Sasha sighed with glee.

Vivo giggled. "These are very special feathers. They tickle out all the stress and tension in your muscles."

Theu continued grazing their feathers up and down their backs.

Rachel squirmed, giggling a little. "It tickles...but feels good at the same time."

Jocu and Vivo brushed the silky smooth feathers on their backs, their shoulders, their sides, and down their legs.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" Sasha tittered. "It's starting to get tickly!"

"That means your bodies are fully relived." Jocu said. "And now that you girls are better..."

The bed bounced Rachel and Sasha up high. They yelped and landed flat on their backs, then the blanket started tickling them!

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Stahahap it, you silly blanket!" Rachel laughed, the blanket tickling her ribs and sides.

Sasha laughed and squealed when the blanket ticked her ears and stomach. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay, bed! My turn to tickle!" Vivo said. The blanket restrained Sasha and Vivo dug his head under Sasha's shirt and snuggled away.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VIHIHIHIHIHIHOVOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Jocu started tickling Rachel's neck and stomach with his three tails.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIHIHIHIHIS ISN'T FUNNY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed.

"The why are you laughing, little Rachel?" Jocu teased.

"Is wittle Sasha ticklish on her tummy? Hm, her prweety wittle tummy?" Vivo cooed, he purred loud and tickly against Sasha's tickle spot.

Sasha nearly damaged everyone's Hearing with her high-pitched laughter. So, Vivo and Jocu stopped.

"Feeling better, ladies?" asked Jocu.

"Absolutely!" Rachel said.

Jocu brushed Rachel's hair back. "And I have some good news. While we had you perfectly pampered, my knights took care of all your chores."

"Really?!" Rachel hugged Jocu. "Thank you! You guys are so good to us!"

Sasha hugged Vivo. "You guys are the best!" She gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"Aw, shucks..." Vivo blushed.

What a wonderful day for Rachel and Sasha. Their tickle monster friends were always there for them.

There was nothing like having reliable friends.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Let me know what you think, guestsurprise! :)**


End file.
